


Atavism

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>atavism: n. in biology, the reappearance of a characteristic in an organism after several generations of absence; individual or a part that exhibits atavism; return of a trait after a period of absence.</p><p><i>The Lord of the Rings</i> in apocalyptic modern age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very long story.

Aragorn paused at the top of the hill. He surveyed the forest around him. Towering trees stretched up to the sky, their leaves large and deep green. Sun dappled through the spaces in between the leaves. It cast shadows and light onto the muddy ground.

The air was cold in his lungs; Aragorn was breathing heavily, having hiked without stopping up the five miles of gradual incline. He breathed in the scented alpine air, the brisk gas biting sharply in his nostrils, and the oxygen it carried invigorating his blood. 

He had left his companions a few days ago, and would be rendezvousing with them in three. He had a stick slung over his shoulder. From it hung a pheasant he had shot earlier. When he reached the peak of the mountain, the sun should be beginning to set. There he would make camp, and roast the animal over a fire to complement the fruit leather he carried in his pocket under his bow and sling of arrows.

The man was taking a swig of the water in his leather pouch when the long-distance phone in his back pocket emitted three shrill notes.

He put away the pouch and retrieved the black device from his Levis. He flipped open the heavy front to reveal a gray screen. On it was a picture of an envelope rendered in the green pixels of the interface.

He clicked the "Okay" button on the top right corner of the device's keypad, and the screen changed into one with two lines of thick green text:

From: Galdalf  
Message: Will you meet us in Bree in a month's time? What we have feared I now know to be true.


	2. Bacchalian

"Boromir, Son of Denathor."  
Boromir turned around to see a butler standing politely behind him. The man stood with a letter in his hands. He had the patient composure of all of the help at Gondor Capital Building.  
"Yes?" Boromir said, disengaging from his conversation immediately.  
The butler smiled, and handed him the parchment in his hand."This came for you."  
"Thank you," he said, and then looked down to read it. Then he looked back up quickly. "Where is my father?" he asked. "I must speak with him."  
"He is upstairs, Sir. Your brother is there as well. I believe they expected you would join."  
Without a glance back at his previous companions, Boromir took to the oak and marble stairs.


End file.
